Positive
by Priyalizabeth
Summary: I'm... Positive? Lily after finding out she is pregnant with baby Harry.
1. Chapter 1: I'm What?

Positive.

'What? How? How am I... Positive? Oh no! What is James going to think? Should I tell him? Of course I should tell him! But, What if he doesn't want a baby? If he does want it, how are we supposed to raise a baby during the war? What was I thinking? Is the test even right? I'd better try again. Do I even want a baby? Didn't Tuney and Alice just get pregnant? What if people think I'm just jumping on the bandwagon? How did this happen? POSITIVE!'

One million thoughts chased each other around her head, faster than broomsticks. The sheer number of thoughts was making her ears buzz and her eyes sting with hot, salty tears. But, she was Lily Potter; she was not going to allow herself to sit on the cold tile floor of her bathroom, crying like a sod. Pregnant or otherwise. She was tougher than that.

She decided to focus on the two thoughts most prominent in her mind:

Holy Merlin it's positive.

And

What if it's wrong?

Lily decided that she had better go out and get some more tests, just to be sure of course. She picked herself off the floor, fixed her hair and left her house with her chin high.

Three magical and seven muggle tests later, Lily was on the floor again and fairly certain that she was, indeed, pregnant.

Well, bully for her then. What is she supposed to do about it? More importantly, what is James going to do about it? Would he be ok with a baby? Maybe, she should just not tell him? No, bad idea. Lily Potter needed a plan. And where better to plan than in a hot bath?  
Lily turned on the tap and let the water run for a while. Yet, just as she was going to slip into the warm water, and think of the best way to break the news to her husband,

_THWACK!_

James was home early.

**A/N: Hey guys! Elizabeth here! What do you guys think? Just a little story that came from my pen a few days ago. Probably going to add a few more chapters. Maybe, like, 3 more? That is, if you guys like it. Let me know R+R!**


	2. Chapter 2: You're Who?

From the last chapter:

_Thwack! _  
_James was home early._

* * *

'Oh no. Oohhh no. Oh-no-oh-no-oh-no. This can't be happening. He's home early! It's only three o'clock, he doesn't get home until six! What did I do to deserve this? I need time to plan! How should I tell him? What is he thinking coming home early? Oh, I'm going to murder that man! He's messing with my mind! He's probably wondering where I am. I can't just tell him that I'm expecting can I? He's going to be angry! Wait, no he's not. Why would he? Oh merlin what do I do?' Lily was freaking out.

She heard James walk in the house and lock the door behind him. She heard his footsteps walk into the kitchen and open the fridge. Most wizards didn't have refrigerators, but Lily had insisted they buy one.

While this was happening, Lily was still in the bathroom panicking. But, she was Lily Potter. She was tough, stubborn, and kept her head in any situation. Or, at least that was her mantra. She gave herself ten seconds to gather her wits and formulate a semi-plan.

After much careful consideration and planning - read: blindly winging it - Lily walk into the kitchen. She planned to stare him in the face and tell him exactly what was going on. She would then place the pregnancy test in his hand and let him see the proof himself.

She pulled on her forest-green robes that brought out her eyes, and marched out of the bathroom into the kitchen, test in hand. What she saw stopped her dead in her tracks.

Sirius Black was standing in her kitchen. It appeared that he had emptied the entire contents of the Potter's refrigerator and stuffed himself with it, smearing his face with last night's pasta sauce in the process. This, in itself was not unusual. Nor was the guilty expression Sirius wore now that he realized he'd been caught. It was the fact that Lily was not looking at her husband James Potter which caused her to drop her pregnancy test to the floor in shock.

"Er, hullo Lily love... Nice weather we're today?" Sirius asked desperate for a way to distract Lily from the mess he had made. Redheads really did have tempers, regardless of how often they deny it. Sirius had been on the tail end of many chewing-outs from Lily, who could rival even Molly Weasley's shouts.

Lily stared in shock at Sirius, still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that she did not have to tell James their news yet. Sirius mistook her silence for suppressed fury.

"Right.. well, I'll just... er.. go to... wash my hands!" Sirius said with an air of grasping at straws. "Then... I'll err... clean up the kitchen! Yep! I, Sirius Black, will clean your kitchen for you Lily-flower! No need to worry about a thing! You just leave it to ol' Padfoot!" Sirius started to strut to the bathroom, having gained a little . As he walked past her, he stepped on the test and crushed it under foot. "Errr, right well, you dropped that. I'll just.. vanish that for you"

Sirius waved his wand and before he could recognize the test for what it was, it was gone. He then proceeded to shuffle to the bathroom. Lily still had not said a word.

Lily sat down at her table and conjured a mug of hot chocolate. She was going to plan a new way to tell her husband the news. Sirius could do what he wanted. HE was at their house so often it didn't even phase her anymore. Usually. Just as she was getting comfortable in her chair...

_"LILY!"_

Sirius had found the tests in the bathroom.

**A/N: Hello readers! Elizabeth writing! Here is the next chapter! What is Sirius gonna do? Review and I'll update faster. Much love to you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3: You're What?

From the last chapter:

Just as she was getting comfortable in her chair...  
"LILY!?"  
'Crap_._' Sirius had found the tests in the bathroom.

* * *

"LILY? What are these things on the floor?" Sirius' voice was coming closer. His footsteps echoed down the hallway. "These little tube things on the floor look muggle-y. Why is this one blue? But these look familiar for some reason. It reminds me of my mother for some reason… And Regulus. Why on earth would they remind me of them? Mom, Regulus, mother, brother, son… Wait a min- HOLY MERLIN LILY ARE YOU PREGNANT!?"

Well, it looks like the cat was out of the bag now. I felt my eyes get watery, my lip started to tremble. My face crumpled like paper bag. My electric green eyes squeezed shut just as hot, salty tears began to leak from them. I threw myself into Sirius' unsuspecting arms and began to sob. The tears began to stream down my face. I couldn't even think. I just cried and cried until my tear ducts ran dry.

When I had regained my senses, I was sitting on the couch with Sirius and he was rubbing my back. My breaths were shaky and I had to hiccup a few times before I could speak. Sirius conjured a glass of water for me which helped a lot.

"I am s-so sorry Sirius. It's jus-st this is all s-so new to me. I d-don't know what t-to do or what to say to J-james or anything about being a m-mother." My breathing was still shaky at this point. I turned my head to look up at Sirius with my wide green eyes. HE surprised me with a little bit of wisdom.

"Lily, you are probably person most capable of being a mother I know. Which is saying quite a lot because I know Remus." At this, Lilly cracked a watery smile. "But, seriously Lily, don't stress about it. And as for James, he's always wanted a kid. He'll be ecstatic. Trust me, you have nothing to freak out about."

Lily smiled, a real smile that lit up the whole room. "Maybe you're right Sirius. Maybe I am just worried about nothing." A big yawn escaped Lily's mouth. "I'm a little bit tired now. I, I think I'll go to sleep now."

Lily drifted contently to dreamland and Sirius carried her to her bed. Lily slept until James came home with a small smile on her face.

**A/N: Hello boys and girls! Thanks to Hurricane Sandy, I have no school tomorrow and I had time to write a chapter for this fic. I know it's been a while, but I'm going to try to be more regular now. Anyways, I'm thinking about stopping the story here. But, if you guys want more, let me know. As always love my readers! **

**~Elizabeth**


	4. Chapter 4: You're What? (again)

From the last chapter:

_"Lily!"_

_Sirius had found the tests in the bathroom._

"What are these things doing in here? What is this? How do I-" _crash _"Oops, nevermind! Why is the bathtub full? Lily are these pregnancy tests? Lily ARE YOU PREGNANT?! Great merlin! Lily how did you get pregnant? Nevermind, don't answer that! Who's is it? Is it James' baby? Or... Lily, do you have an illegitimate child!? No, wait of course it's James' baby. What was I thinking? Wow Lilly. Pregnant. I told James that you two would get married and have tons of little pronglets running around the house! I said it in 6th year! Little kids with messy red hair and glasses!"

Sirius came out of the bathroom with pasta sauce still covering his face. (Really, this was what ladies' men had been reduced to? What a sad day for the world.) He looked so ridiculous that Lily simply could not contain her laughter. She collapsed onto her couch, clutching her stomach. Her head was thrown back, laughing so loud and hard that tears were trickling out of her brilliantly green eyes.

Maybe her stress was finally catching up to her, maybe her hormones were out of whack, maybe she had lost too much sleep worrying about her husband, or maybe she was just completely barmy. Whatever the reason, her tears of laughter quickly became regular old tears. she still held her stomach, but her head was down, and her chest heaved with the effort of her sobs.

Sirius, on his part, was completely baffled by Lily's actions. He had no clue how to deal with pregnant women. But, nonetheless, this was Lily, and he would do his best to comfort her. he sat down next to her and, very slowly and not very surely, put his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey, Lils, it's okay." He told her, "everything's gonna be fine."

Lily cried for a while longer and then looked at Sirius with wide childlike eyes. "Sirius" she whispered, "what if he doesn't want a baby?"

There, she had done it. Her worst fear laid out naked for Sirius to confirm or abolish. Sirius had no idea the weight his answer would have on the Lily's future, James', the child's, or even that of the Wizarding world. Nevertheless his answer sufficed.

"Lily, I know James better than anyone in this world. Better than he know himself. He is not going to skip out on you because you're pregnant. He loves you with his entire heart, body, and soul. He's never told me so exactly, but between you and me, I think he's always wanted a kid. A little princess or a pronglet of his own. Hell, I think James would be a great dad. Don't worry too much about this Lils, I think you two- i mean, three will have a long happy future together.

"Now, what you should worry about is how to stun Prongs speechless when you break the news. Makes for great photo material."

Lily let a tiny smile take root on her face. Then the door slammed again and her eyes got wide.

"Improv," Sirus winked, "my favorite."

**A/N: Merry Christma/naka/wanza/madon and a happy new year to you all! This is an alternate chapter 3. The other one is what actually happened for the story. I accidentally wrote the third chapter again, and I thought you guys might like to read it while I get over my writer's block. One more chapter for this. I think. Maybe an epilogue if the mood strikes me. Let me know what you all think, I love it when you guys Review! It makes my day! **

**~Elizabeth**


End file.
